Aurora Moon
Character History When Life Starts Out Aurora was born the first and only child of her parents two very spoiled and rich people. Mara being that she was terribly vain got freaked out about the weight gain from her pregnancy so this left Rory being an only child, though it has been said she might have half siblings that are older and younger then she. She lead a spoiled life for the first years of her life, getting whatever toys she wanted, anything she asked for and if it was to play with older kids it was allowed until she hit eleven then her mother began the molding of her daughter into the beauty queen she wanted to be herself. Eric wanted his daughter to be tougher so he sent her to do karate like her cousins along with her mothers gymnastic classes. Aurora's powers began quickly at thirteen and she hated to feel the stares she got from others while she heard there thoughts. The migraines usually keeping her away from class most of the time so that she almost had to be home schooled. In desperation Aurora went to her father and begged him to let her go to Xavier's school which she had heard of while on the internet searching for what her problem was. Her parents eagerly dumped her there at her suggestion, though it was more so in her hopes that she'd be cured of the problem then learning to control it. Living Her Life Aurora came to the school in desperation to control the thoughts she could hear whenever she went to her normal school and in turn to learn how to properly use the other side of her powers, the vocal manipulation. Over the years she went from fourteen to nineteen to the school and learned to control it much better then she thought she could have. Those Details Between Rory spent much of her time out of the spotlight, her first outing was two months in the shool, still at thirteen years old. Her fourteenth birthday was spent alone because she didn't feel like being around the others with her head aches and most of the time grumpy attitude. It was only when she leared her telepathy that finally she could be a productive memeber of the school and no longer isolate herself. Double The Trouble In her first year as a graduate she was 'killed' by one of Stryker's men, but she was instead saved by a person she never got to meet and thank, her face and arms were scared from her struggle though with the one that technically killed her. She was in a coma for two years. In this time she was considered dead and her parents never believed it. By the time she awoke in the third year it took almost a year of time to do therapy with her to gain back the skills she'd lost in her slumber. Aurora also reconnected with her family who was more then thrilled to have there daughter back. Being that she never liked staying with her parents she's come back to the school and since she'd been a graduate before she's taken back her slot. Though with a bit of apprehension over her new power, that most don't know about but of course Xavier does. Fumbling In The Dark Amoung her first times at the school since her untimely departure, Rory found out she was the teaching assistant to Xander Pier. On the day she was to meet him, walking into his class room she nervously spoke to him and found herself ace to face with him kissing her. Stunned she found out afterwards that she was the spitting image of his late wife Isabelle. Upset and shocked by this information seeing as she was always told she was original Rory left the class room in a haze. Later on of course Xander put in a transfer for her to be another teachers assistant. Aurora herself held no upset over that she also thought it best though wasn't really in the mood to do it herself. Of Things In The Past During this time Aurora came across an old friend of her's Helena Northington. Reconecting felt slightly funny to her but she pressed forward with it. Feeling extremely low about her looks Aurora found herself applying at The Hellfire Gentlemans Club, she hoped that being thouht of as sexy by other men it would be able to bolster her own self confidence over her scars. Powers and Abilities Vocal Manipulation- Having the ability to manipulate ones voice. Rory can effectively pitch her voice at a level that leaves her target pliable to her suggestions. Attracts them or forces them away. This power effectively is like persuasion but with a bit more of a learning curve. She can cause someone to fall in love with another, hate them and even cause a fight. As well as suggest to someone to kill someone or themselves. She can do this when in a ten foot range of her intended target. Telepathy- The ability to send and receive others thoughts. Aurora can read others minds in basic, she can also create mental blocks if asked to do so. Her ability lets her receives others thoughts more so without filtering and comes at a price being that she must willingly turn it off. It's a useful power because it goes hand in hand with her manipulation ability because she can also plant thoughts into someone's minds, as well as be able to tell what suggestion the person may be more inclined to take over others. Life Force Vampirism- Essentially she can steal a persons life force by kissing them and transferring them into herself, or by touch but for humans she likes to kiss. Leaving her almost immortal as long as she steals life force from another. She will stay generally young and age at a much slower rate then any normal person. For every ten years of her life she will only age one. This power is at a stalemate and will no longer grow or weaken, and is a second mutation caused by the stress of dying and being brought back minutes later. B. Special Skills C. Weaknesses Vocal Manipulation- Rory's range is only ten feet from the person, she must be able to have them hear her when she does this so if a person is deaf her power is useless. As well as headphones they negate her advances because of there ability to block sound from the outside. The curve on her power is the fact she has to find the right pitch, and given the fact most people don't stand still long enough in battle to do so if she tries one without learning the person first then it's a shot in the dark. Also she can not effect more then one person because of the fact it's a personal pitch. Telepathy- Her telepathy is hard to use because she has to turn it off to have peaceable thoughts of her own. It takes work to shut it off and if she forgets to turn it back on or turns it on and doesn't buffer herself from the onslaught of thoughts rushing in her head she can become confused and disorientated. It also makes her suffer from migraines. It takes concentration for her to focus on just one person's thoughts and if distracted she can lose the focus and connection all together. Life Force Vampirism- Her weakness on this power is that she must feed at least every three days if she wants to keep living and not risk her own health and sanity. She can feed more but doesn't like to most of the time. While she can feed from any living being she likes to do so with mutants because of there enhanced bodies that allow her more give in not killing someone. And with that being said she can kill someone with this power and without even meaning to because it takes will power to stop feeding from her donor or victim whichever it may be. Also if she doesn't feed in that time frame she becomes dangerously frail. Rory can be killed like any other person. Personality full sentence descriptions, but not required; include examples of situations wherein the character exhibited that personality trait. You may include likes and dislikes. Relationships Jason Dentin Rory's longest lasting boyfriend, they broke up in the middle of her school time at Xavier's due to a long standing fight over her not sleeping with him even after four years of a couple. Miami Abrams Miami is Rory's physical therapist but also a close friend and while not her boyfriend is currently the guy she goes on dates with. Mostly as friends but they've shared some kisses and he's let her use his energy every once in a while due to the fact while he is a mutant he doesn't realize it and his healing power makes it not as bad of a drain on him. Leland Carnahan Her relationship was short lived with Leland, they dated for a mere five months before coming to terms with the fact he just didn't like her much as a person and she wasn't in love with him or had a single speck of the kind towards him. Robert Deans Her first boyfriend at fifteen, they were not a good pair highly mismatched in personality. And her with telepathy back then at a worst she always knew when he was lying and was seeing someone else. This fact also got her beat up by him. Becoming the reason why she refused to be private in other relationships. Many times she'd come back to the school with bruises and twice with a black eye. Friends Helena Northington Lena was and still is one of Rory's best gal friends at Xavier's. They met at the school and made a close bond. While Lena left to achieve her goals she didn't know about Aurora's appearant death three years prior. They've caught up and became friends once more. Anya & Karina Smitz Anya and Karina are cousins, there Rory's best friends back home in California. While they see less of each other then Aurora would like, they still talk over the phone and see each other on holidays because the gals are most of the family Rory really cares about. Trivia facts about the character you'd like to share Quotes least two memorable lines from this character, made in an XI RP--Include date, location, and site where RP was done. Format it as: (site, location. MM/DD/YY)